


Be Mine

by Minadelli



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadelli/pseuds/Minadelli
Summary: A small Valentine's Day (kind of) fic
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Evgenia Medvedeva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Be Mine

The sun had set long ago. A few twinkling stars were all that was left in the sky, barely illuminating the abyss of the night. A person walked out of the dimly lit building, sitting himself on a bench just outside. He rubbed his arms, feeling the outside chills biting at his skin.

If Yuzu was honest with himself, looking at the empty night sky, this was how he felt as he sat there, alone in the bitter, dark night. That wretched Four Continents free skate plastered in his mind.

He was as jet-lagged as one could possibly be, and dragged himself to the ice, running over the same mistakes over and over, planning to continue until he deemed them adequate. The club was completely empty, not a single employee or athlete wandering its halls. Yuzu wasn’t sure if that was soothing or discouraging. On the one hand, the quiet was nice for working, but on the other, there was a smile, a laugh, he missed bouncing off the dull walls. 

He reluctantly got up, trudging back inside to resume practice. His body ached for a break, yet he wouldn’t rest. Beyond his normal reasons and excuses to stay, something nagged in the back of his head, telling him to stay, to wait. Why, he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t find a reason to say no.

He flicked the light switch and put his skates back on before idly tracing figure eights into the ice. His mind kept drifting back to her smile. He hadn’t seen her since he’d left for Japanese Nationals, two months before. A whole year ago. And now she was off dashing between cities, countries, continents. He missed her. It was a selfish thought to him. She had to work, especially now since she wouldn’t be competing for the rest of the season.But that didn’t stop him from missing her, especially as his phone announced over the speakers that it was midnight.

February the fourteenth. Maybe that was it.

“I don’t know why it matters,” he grumbled. “It didn’t last year.”

He looked up at the Russian flag on the opposite side of the ice. “Come ho— come back, Zhenya,” he murmured.

He couldn’t call this her home. Not when she wanted to go back to Russia all the time, not when that was where her heart was, not when he wasn’t sure if he was her home. No matter how much you love someone, some things you just can't change. But to him, she was perfect just as she was. Of course, he wanted to be her home, for her to feel safe enough, and loved enough, and warm enough in his arms. But there were always things his arms couldn’t protect her from, times when he wouldn’t be there, when she wouldn’t be there. He understood if he wasn’t consistent enough to be called her home.

His thoughts slipped into a daydream. A place far from the chaos, the time apart, the pain. Just the two of them, playing like children in cheap rented skates at a mall rink remained. A time when they could just enjoy each other doing what they loved. A time when she was safe, and loved, and warm, all at once in his arms. A time when he was her home.

He didn’t hear the light footsteps from his reverie. He didn’t hear her voice calling quietly throughout the hallways, looking for Brian and Tracy once more before she left the next day for the next commitment.

But she noticed him. His figure all alone against the bright ice intrigued her. She laced up her skates, surprised he still hadn’t taken notice of her. She continued, trying to be as silent as possible, until she was right behind him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist from behind.

He nearly shrieked. Except this felt so familiar, he could almost imagine Zhenya with him. He looked down, placing his hands over hers.

“You’re back,” he stuttered.

She leaned her head against his back. “I have to go tomorrow.”

He nodded. After seeing each other again after so long, they’d have to part again. How bittersweet it is that everything comes at a price.

He skated along slowly, her being dragged behind as she held on tight. That old thought, old dream, popped into his head once again. How much he wanted to spend time with her again, to just be the two of them for a moment.

“Can we go somewhere?”

She nodded against his back, half asleep. “Are Brian and Tracy here?” she mumbled.

“They left a while ago.”

“Okay then.”

He swooped his arms under her knees, carrying her to the exit where he took off and put away their skates before he picked her up again, and brought her to his car. He looked over at her in the front seat. It'd been just a few seconds and she was already about to doze off. Was he being selfish taking her tonight just for himself when she was so clearly busy and exhausted?

He started the car, taking a detour. _Seeing her today will have to do. She has to rest, and probably pack_ , he reasoned. He’d take her home, and some other time they’d go out together. He quietly turned on the radio, and a soft song began to emit from the speakers as he drove down the dark street.

_When you smile, the world shines_

_No matter how the views look like_

_Even I have started to change,_

_You still keep believing in me_

He glanced over at her. She was out cold. Maybe, just maybe, they could just drive around for a bit. He was reluctant to let go of her company, and that way she could still rest.

_Because I have met you_

_I am not afraid even getting wet of rain or being covered by darkness_

_If I’m together with you,_

_You are my love_

_I’ll promise you now forever_

_I’ll give you my love_

_And stuff all of my love and thanks_

_When you smile I’ll be by your side_

He sighed, looking over at her again. That Four Continents experience was finally out of his mind, instead replaced with thoughts of the person falling asleep next to him in the front seat of his car. That he wanted many more of these moments, just the two of them against the world.

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_Forever_

_All I want is you_

_All I want is you_

_Don’t let my hands go_

_All I want is you_

And maybe, just maybe, he'd go with her anywhere.

_When the path is dark, makes me unable to see the future_

_You push me back with your love and lead me there_

_Draw only with us two_

_The day filled with smiles_

_Let’s bloom love of only our own_

_Even the shining star aren’t beautiful as you_

_Every day I think about you_

_Even if we are apart I’ll be always thinking about you anytime_

And maybe, he realized this was what he really wanted. What he wanted for the rest of forever.

_I’ll promise you now forever_

_I’ll give you my love_

_And stuff all my love and thanks_

_When you smile I’ll be by your side_

_All I want is you_

“Why are you taking me home, Yuzu?” she murmured, sleepiness still in her voice as she blinked at their surroundings. “I thought you were taking me somewhere.”

He turned down the radio. “You’re tired. You need rest.”

“I haven’t seen you in months, and you want to take me home?”

“I miss you, I really do. But you need to rest.”

“Take me somewhere, Yuzu. I’ll sleep on the plane. I’m sick of missing you.”

She leaned her head back against the side of the car. Was that really what she wanted, or was it something she was saying just because she could tell how much he missed her?

He sighed, turning the car around and heading towards a mall he’d seen earlier that day. He’d seen their ad on the side of the road, claiming their ice rink would be open all day on Valentine’s Day.

Her hand grasped his over the console. “I want to go, I promise.”

_Just because you want something, doesn’t mean it’s good for you_ , lingered on his tongue before he shut his mouth. Tonight was not the night for starting fights.

A few minutes later they pulled into the mostly empty mall parking lot. They walked through the cold, greeting a grumbly rink attendant and renting two pairs of rickety skates. The rink was empty, and once their skates were on Yuzu took Zhenya’s hand, leading her around the ice.

“I know I normally don’t question you on these things, but why?” she asked as they lapped the rink, hand in hand.

“I don’t know,” he murmured.

“I’ll be back before you know it, and so will you, okay?”

He nodded blankly, squeezing her hand tight.

They went around one more time before Zhenya broke free, speeding past him. “Catch me if you can,” she teased.

He looked up, watching her run around the rink like a little kid at an amusement park, a smile tugging at his lips. This was what he’d wanted. For the two of them to just enjoy each other’s company. To feel like kids again, with no responsibility on their shoulders, just a world of opportunity ahead. Instead of the bitter world of giving and taking and misfortune. He stood still, admiring her and her spirit, until she pretended to trip and fell dramatically on the ice. He skated towards her and she scrambled onto his back. He feigned reluctance as he carried her around the rink.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Zhenya.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuzu.”

They fell into silence again, but they didn’t need more words. Their company was all they needed.

Yuzu had gotten so used to the quiet, finally relaxed and calm, that Zhenya’s soft snores from behind him made him jump. He laughed quietly, a little amused by the situation, before putting her down on a bench. He gazed up at her as he took off her skates. She looked serene, at peace. He’d seen her during their brief video chats, in pictures, and noted the stress she’d tried to keep hidden. He was glad he could offer her a respite. He probably hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages either. 

It was so surreal, but it would all end soon, wouldn’t it? She’d go back to running around the world for this commitment and that show. He’d go back to training non-stop and competing. And they’d be apart again. For who knew how long again.

He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. “I love you, Zhenya. Thank you.” He kissed her cheek before pressing his forehead against hers.

He closed his eyes, just missing the warm smile that planted itself on her face. She knew what he was doing at the rink so late. If she could get him to take his mind off that, well that was worth almost anything to her, even if she was going to be _just a little_ unprepared for her flight.

The remnants of the bright smile were still on her face when his eyes slowly opened again. “What are you smiling about?” he probed.

“Nothing,” she smirked.

“I should take you home now.”

“Can’t you stay with me, just a little longer?”

“You need to rest.”

“Come on. It’s Valentine’s Day, and I haven’t seen you in so long.”

Yuzu went silent, pondering his options the whole way back to the car. Zhenya pouted, jumping in front of him with waving arms multiple times to try and get his attention, knowing he'd cave.

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep a straight face. He knew exactly what he wanted tonight.

“Come on, Yuzu. We can go back to my place and watch a movie or something. It’s fine.”

He looked over at her, her pout reserved only for when she really wanted something from him plastered on her face. Yuzu swallowed, trying to not think about how cute she looked and lose focus on the road. “You’re such a brat sometimes, Medvedeva,” he teased. “We’ll watch one movie, and then you need to sleep, okay?”

She cheered as he got on the road, heading in the direction of her apartment. She reached for his hand, holding it the entire ride back. The drive was silent as they passed through dim-lit streets and parked cars, but they were perfectly content in the silence. It'd been too chaotic lately for them both anyway.

“It’s past two A.M. Are you sure your mother will be okay with this?” he complained as she dragged him inside.

“She’ll be asleep. It’s fine.” She unlocked the door, side-stepping around suitcases and bags piled in the hallway to turn on the light. “Hold on. Sorry about the mess.” She fished through her suitcases, looking for the t-shirt and sweatpants she’d stolen from him and brought with her on her latest adventure. “Here,” she said, handing him the ball of clothing. “They’re clean, I promise.”

Putting on something warm and fuzzy, they both settled themselves on the sofa as Zhenya set up the movie. Yuzu wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. The title screen music was familiar, and memories from years ago hit him.

"Didn't you skate to this a long time ago?"

"In my first senior season, yes."

He laughed. "And why do you want to watch this movie?"

"Why not?" she countered. "Do you have anything else to suggest?"

He shook his head. "Fine."

The movie began to play, and Zhenya rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, warmed by her company. In his arms, she fell asleep quickly, amplified by exhaustion from the frequent travel. Feeling her breathing lighten under his hands, he lowered his head, placing a kiss on the top of hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, angel. Sweet dreams." He brushed her hair to the side. "And, one day, we'll have all of this."

**Author's Note:**

> The song is All I Want Is You by A.C.E, and here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocsNMVYpqeY  
> And the translations I used: https://twitter.com/eighthnote462/status/1165504455493636096
> 
> I imagined Melodies of a White Night being the music at the end, but I think W.E. could work too. 
> 
> I planned on uploading this a little bit closer to Valentine's Day, but I think my schedule is going to be kind of chaotic for a little bit, so it's here now. Having a bit of difficulty writing the next chapter, and combined with my schedule, it's probably not going to be up for a while, but anyway...
> 
> Yuzu at Four Continents! Chopin! I don't think I've gotten over it yet :D Also Seimei, and his grand slam, oh my!
> 
> and have a wonderful rest of your day :)


End file.
